Avatar Book 4: Dragons
by Bigrig03
Summary: It's been five years since Aang defeated Firelord Ozai and the Fire Nation lost the war. After a night of celebrations Aang finds himself standing face to face with Roku. Aang is told that he isn't needed in his world right now, but rather must be sent to another war torn world to restore balance in a land called Alagaësia. Will he succeed? And will he ever return home?


Chapter 1

"To the Avatar!". The shouts of the people that fought alongside Aang in the war against the fire nation echo across the hall. Five years have passed since Ozai's defeat. This day is a momentous one that most in the hall never believed they would see.

Aang sits on an elevated table surrounded by his closest companions; Katara, Sokka, Toph and Firelord Zuko. People are filling up on food, alcohol and joy. The infectious emotion of happiness is heightened by the wine being passed around, guaranteeing a night that most won't forget, or in the case of some, a night they'll struggle to remember.

Aang stands to speak. The noise of the room quietens quickly as everyone wishes to here the Avatar speak. With a wide grin on his face and a drink in his hand he speaks. "Five years ago, I didn't know whether I would live to see the next day, let alone see the age of 18, or 118 technically. We haven't reached a complete peace yet, the war may be long gone but it takes time to clean up 100 years' worth of injustice, but we're damn well closer to getting there thanks to all of you. I may have defeated Firelord Ozai, but all of you won the war, not me. Thanks to you, re capturing Bah Sing Sei was possible. Thanks to you,"; Aang gives Sokka and Toph a quick wink, "the warships that were set to destroy the Earth Kingdom were able to be destroyed. Thanks to you, we captured the took the crown from a maniac and put the rightful Firelord on the throne! So I say to ALL OF YOU!"

Cheers erupted throughout the hall, laughter echoed, celebrations continued through the night with the promise of a future just as happy as this night, a world free from terror.

"Ughh my head", a grown escaping Aang.

With a giggle Katara curls into him and jokes "It seems even the almighty avatar cannot defeat the effects of alcohol poisoning".

"Funny" Aang sarcastically replies with a sideward glance. "Maybe meditating and entering the spirit world might get rid of this" ponders the avatar. A lopsided grin sticks to Aang, "my next adventure, finding a hangover cure".

"Good luck then" Katara replies with a smirk and an eyeroll and she gets up to see how the rest of their friends are faring.

Aang takes his meditating position on the mat and takes a deep sigh, "drink they said, it will be fun they said". However, he did have fun. Aang wouldn't forget last night, it was the happiest he's been in a very long time. The hangover was a small downside compared to joy he felt last night.

Clearing his mind, as difficult as it was, deepened his senses. His mind shifted from the world of living to the world of spirits. Aang stood in the halls of Roku's temple. Yet even in the spirit world his head still pounded. "Seriously, if I can't bend at least get rid of this cursed headache".

A deep laugh escaped to Aang's left, "It seems you have discovered the negatives to a good night filled with wine." Roku states with amusement and a gleam in his eye.

"Roku! How are you my friend" Aang replies joyfully, happy to see his predecessor.

With that Roku's happy demeanor fades, being replaced with a reluctant sadness. "Aang, I'm afraid that your destiny means you must fight in another war, in another world."

"A-another world? Do you mean in the spirit world?" Aang questions with a tinge of fear. Forgetting about his hangover Aang focuses solely on what Roku has to say.

"No, not the spirit world. You understand that the spirit world and physical world are interconnected, what happens in one can affect the other. However there are more than just two worlds, there is a multiverse in which an infinite number of worlds exist." Roku stops to let Aang process this, shock registering on his features. "Some are like our own, some are vastly different. It seems that fate has decided that you must leave our world, and journey to another land called _Alagaësia_".

"No" Aang replies, "My life is here, what about Katara, Sokka, the rest of my friends. I will not leave them" a tinge of steel touching his voice.

Roku maintains a neutral face, "I do not wish this upon you Aang, but you must do this, willingly or not. However, your friends' destinies are connected with your own. They too will journey with you." However, Aang does not seem to calm from this and just gets angrier.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO" he screams, his face contorted in anger, his breathing increasing, his fists clenching.

Roku's eyes begin glowing, as do Aang's and his tattoos. "I apologise Avatar Aang, I wish it were different, but it is already happening. You will not be able to speak to us once you are there, as their spirit world is different to ours. However, don't forget that the dead contain plenty of knowledge that you can use. Good luck, Aang, I hope you succeed."

A white light took up Aang's vision, he no longer could feel the ground beneath him. The avatar could feel himself falling, the light dimmed until a black darkness replaced the light. However, before it went completely dark Aang glimpsed blue Southern Water Tribe clothing. Then nothing.


End file.
